Hot Water
''Hot Water ''Is the twentieth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 19, 2012. Synopsis Shaken up after recent events and holding new information about Det. Wilden, Aria, Emily and Hanna are on the hunt for answers about the detective’s past. Looking to Shana and CeCe for more insight, the ladies seem to be making progress in their search. But they quickly start running out of time when they learn that Wilden is close on their heels and determined to stop them. Now with Det. Wilden on the war path, some residents of Rosewood will find out how far he is willing to go to keep his secrets from coming out. Meanwhile, Hanna, Paige and Emily go to the Halloween store and find the Queen of Hearts Costume. Spencer and Wren talk and after when Spencer is walking alone she sees Big A, trying to follow her but Big A dissapears. Meanwhile, after many pleas from her friends Spencer finally finds someone to lean on, and Aria has an awkward encounter with Ezra's mother telling her Thank You for Talking to Wes. Spencer is locked in the shower by "A" who leaves her a message saying "Steamy with Wren, Steamy with Me-A", and the temperature keeps going up until it's at 125 degrees. Aria arrives and saves her. She tells her that they need to call Emily and Hanna because she knows who's helping Mona. Hanna and Ashley Marin go back to find Det. Wilden's body but nothing is there, meanwhile everything is being caught on tape In the end "A" is seen cutting flower stems off and putting them on a Funeral Flower Crown and a sash that says "With Deepest Sympathy" Notes*This episode picks up straight from where the previous episode left off. The opening scene is the 4 liars discussing the possibe causes of Jason's disapperance or it could also open with the girls confronting Wilden about his summer in Cape May. Notes *Detective Wilden was confronted by the Liars about his history with Alison and what happened in Cape May the summer she disappeared. *Detective Wilden is hit by Ashley Marin with her car after he makes threats about Hanna and the A team filmed it to later to use it as blackmail. *Spencer was trapped in a steam room by A (most likely Toby, because of the message written on the mirror), which could be a reference to the title of the episode. * Melissa Hastings took the photo of Ali, CeCe, and Wilden at Cape May. *Aria tells the girls that if they found something important, then they need to document it on their phones. Featured Music * Easy Fix by K.Flay (Paige, Emily and Hanna in costume shop) * Kiss Kiss Kiss by Danica The Morning Star (Paige getting into car getting ready to go to costume shop) * Dreams in Ashes by Amanda Abizaid (Wren talks to Spencer at the Brew) * Glitter and Gold by Rebecca Ferguson (Hanna listening to music in her room) * All Those Pretty lights by Andrew Belle (Ezra and Aria sitting on couch when he gets a call from Maggie) * Steam Heat by Patti Page (End scene, A plays this on the vinyl player) Title *Hot Water is a novel by P.G. Wodehouse. The story takes place at the Chateau Blissac, Brittany, and recounts the various romantic and criminal goings-on there during a house party. *Hot water could also be a figure of speech for being in a lot of trouble, or in a dangerous situation. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings Gallery PLLS03E20-01.jpg PLLS03E20-02.jpg PLLS03E20-03.jpg PLLS03E20-04.jpg PLLS03E20-05.jpg PLLS03E20-06.jpg PLLS03E20-07.jpg PLLS03E20-08.jpg PLLS03E20-09.jpg PLLS03E20-10.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 3